A Bit of History
by Lindira
Summary: Dorian and Lavellan share a love of obscure history books. (For Dragon Age Kiss Battle, set before "Settling In")


A/N: I posted this last week on AO3 and Tumblr, but for whatever reason, wasn't letting me upload documents that day. Anyway, this was written for the Dragon Age Kiss Battle; the prompt was "Nerds". This story is set early on, before Dorian and Aeric have established a relationship. It takes place before "Settling In" in my _Ma'nehn &amp; Amatus_ series.

* * *

"Making yourself at home, I see."

Dorian looked up from his book at the Inquisitor, then down at the volumes stacked around the large, plush chair he claimed as his own. "Oh, this? Just a bit of light reading. There are so few books worth a glance in this glorified bookshelf you call a library. I thought I might claim what worthwhile titles I could find."

Aeric raised his eyebrows in an amused expression. "So critical."

After Aeric had taken Dorian to see his father in Redcliffe, they had begun flirting in earnest. The Inquisitor was hard to read - quiet, serious, rarely smiling - but never hid his interest in Dorian. And Dorian wasn't sure what to make of it. They had kissed once a few days ago, after Mother Giselle accosted him about the rumors regarding the two of them. But he hadn't gotten around to finding out what the elf thought about it. If Dorian was being truthful to himself, the idea of such a conversation made him nervous.

"My father's library was twice this size," Dorian said with a sigh. "I'd like to say I've read them all, but no. At least three bookshelves on the second floor, completely untouched." He supposed he might never get to read them now.

"You really had that many books growing up? I'm jealous." Aeric leaned against the corner of one of the shelves, folding his arms over his chest. There was a book in his hand that he now hugged against him with his crossed arms. "Books were always hard to come by amongst the Dalish. We had to trade for them, and we tried to avoid human settlements as often as we could."

Dorian was intrigued, having never met another Dalish before. But before he could ask a question, the Inquisitor beat him to it.

"So, what book has passed your scrutiny?"

Smiling, Dorian picked up the book and showed the Inquisitor the cover. "_Tales of the Destruction of Thedas_. One of Genitivi's."

"Ah," Aeric said with a nod. "I'm surprised you like it. He tends to be a little overdramatic."

"He does!" Dorian said with a chuckle. "But I find that quality a little endearing. Say what you will about Genitivi, he does not lack for passion."

"If you like dramatic history, you might enjoy this one." Unfolding his arms, Aeric stepped forward and held out the book he had with him. "Have you heard of Cypriana Ibis? This is her study of darkspawn and Grey Wardens,_ Chronicles of the Blight_. It's one of my favorites."

Dorian's eyes widened as he took the book from him. "You've read this? Ibis is a Tevinter author!" He flipped through the pages eagerly. The ends of were soft and well-worn, but there were no dog ears or broken binding. The book had been well-loved. "Alexius recommended this book to me a few years ago. I never got the chance to read it. It's good, then?"

"Yes, it's excellent! The way she writes, it sounds almost like a storybook." As he spoke, Aeric's face slowly came alight, the tiniest of smiles curling upon his lips. His deep blue eyes shone with excitement. "Such attention to detail, but the facts are there. She did her research, and it shows." He paused, and Dorian thought he saw Aeric's cheeks turn pink. "Do you mind if I show you a few passages?" the elf asked.

Dorian shook his head, feeling his own face grow warm. "Not at all. Pull up a chair."

After pulling one of the wooden chairs alongside Dorian's big red one, Aeric took back the book and bent over it, turning pages until he found the one he wanted. "Here," he said, and he leaned closer to Dorian to show him. "When Ibis talks about the Blight-touched lands, the way she describes them… 'The blackened lands all but turned to dust, where naught could grow for sin had touched what life and beauty had strived to nurture through it. Where grass had grown, came ash and sand, twisted trees that clawed the sky. When darkspawn came, nothingness pursued them.'"

"Like poetry." Dorian gave a soft smile, his heartbeat quickening as he realized how close Aeric's face was to his.

Aeric returned Dorian's smile with one of his own. Rare as Aeric's smiles were, Dorian found it stunning, and he could not look away. "Like poetry," Aeric agreed, his voice almost a whisper. Then he leaned forward and kissed Dorian.

As their lips met, Dorian gave a soft gasp of surprise, before closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Aeric's lips against his own. The kiss was gentle, seeking but not demanding. Soft caresses of skin and tongues that had only begun to know the feel of each other. There was a sweetness to it, an affection that Dorian had not felt before when kissing another. The feeling made his face grow hot, and when they parted - too soon for Dorian's liking - he was pleased to see that Aeric's face was flushed as well.

The smile had fallen from Aeric's lips, but it had not left his eyes. "Did you like that passage?"

"Oh yes," Dorian replied. His heart still hammered in his chest. "I'd be happy to hear more."

"Of course. And I could lend the book to you, if you'd like."

"Please do. I think it might become one of my favorites as well."


End file.
